Койот Старк
was an Arrancar and the Primera (1st) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, along with his other half, Lilynette Gingerbuck. Appearance Starrk has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar: he wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his neck. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his glove. Personality Starrk is a lazy and unenthusiastic man who spends much of his time asleep, and no one, except Lilynette Gingerbuck, his other half, appears to try and stop him from doing so.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, pages 8-10 Despite being the highest-ranking Espada, he is not eager to take a leadership role, allowing Baraggan Louisenbairn to take over at the battle of the Fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 11-12 He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, though he is observant and a capable analyst. Unlike many of the Espada, he is not inherently violent or overly arrogant. Prior to meeting Aizen, Starrk hated the loneliness he felt in the world but often could not avoid it because his mere presence killed off others around him. He envied the weak and wanted to be like them because they could travel in groups. Eventually he felt so lonely that he divided his soul into two separate beings to escape his solitude.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 16 From there he continued to search for friends until he met Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 2-3 Despite having gained many comrades after joining Aizen, he rarely directly addresses any of them other than Lilynette. He initially does not seem to care a great deal for his fellow Espada, showing no visible signs of distress or concern. When he learns of Aaroniero Arruruerie's death, he lazily states there is nothing he could do about it, and when Baraggan and Tier Harribel are apparently overwhelmed by their opponents' respective Bankai, he only asks Shunsui Kyōraku if all the captains' Bankai are so powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, page 9 However, this indifferent attitude seems to be dispelled with Baraggan's death. Starrk states Sōsuke Aizen not sparing even a word for Baraggan is horrible.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 18 Starrk himself is notably affected by this turn of events, being drained of his motivation to fight. After arguing with Lilynette for a while, he states he is not the type for revenge, but his desire to not see any more comrades die proves to be enough motivation for him to keep fighting.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, pages 10-11 Starrk seems to be opposed to the notion of killing people, offering Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi a chance to run away instead of finishing them off.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 16 Starrk often ends up in situations with him on the receiving end of physical abuse from his partner Lilynette, even though he does little to stop her actions. He can be serious on occasion, although his personality does not change much: he comes off as reluctant, but nonetheless willing to complete the task at hand. Such is the case when he was ordered to take back Orihime Inoue, despite saying he abhors such a strategy.Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 15 He is fairly similar to Shunsui in personality, something Starrk himself acknowledges.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 14 History Starrk tried to live with other Hollows, but simply being near him caused them to lose their souls and die. Because of this, he became jealous of how the weak are allowed to come together, and so wanted to become weak. In an attempt to escape his loneliness, he split his soul into two, which became himself and Lilynette Gingerbuck. Not remembering which of them originally resembled themselves before they split, Starrk suspected their original appearance corresponded to neither of them. Even so, Starrk wanted to become weak so he could be together with a group, and if this were not possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, pages 15-16 When he split his soul, he asked the newly formed Arrancar if she had a name. Telling him her name was Lilynette, she asked if he had a name, despite them being the same person. Telling her his, he threw her a cloth to wrap herself up in. As she asked him what would they do now, he stated they could do anything. When she asked where would they go, he, stating they could go anywhere, assured Lilynette no matter what, they would stick together forever.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 10-11 encounters Starrk and Lilynette for the first time.]] Starrk and Lilynette were alone when they were first found by Sōsuke Aizen. The two were sitting in front of mountains of dead Hollows, which impressed Aizen. When asked if they had killed all the Hollows in the area, Starrk told him no, for they had just died. This further impressed Aizen, who told Starrk he seemed strong. Pondering something, Aizen told the Arrancar he was searching for allies. Commenting on what a coincidence it was, for they too were looking for allies, Starrk asked Aizen if his allies were strong. When Aizen told him to come along and find out for himself, Starrk, agreeing to join him, noted Aizen looked like he could stay with them without dying. Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 4-7 Plot Arrancar arc Starrk is present during the creation of Wonderweiss Margela, standing on the steps opposite from Sōsuke Aizen along with several other Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, pages 12-13 Hueco Mundo arc Later, he, having slept beforehand, joins his fellow Espada as they are gathered by Aizen to discuss the matter concerning Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 15-17 When the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed by Rukia Kuchiki, Lilynette Gingerbuck, crudely waking him up, informs him of the event. When Starrk states he already knows about it, Lilynette, urging him to do something, is asked what she wants him to do about it.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, pages 9-11 Later, after Las Noches is invaded by the Gotei 13 and Szayelaporro Granz, Zommari Rureaux and Nnoitra Gilga are killed in battle, he appears before Orihime as she heads over to heal Kenpachi Zaraki. Before Ichigo and Kenpachi can stop him, he, stating he abhors such tactics, brings her to Aizen with Sonído.Bleach manga; Chapter 313, pages 14-16 Fake Karakura Town arc }} ---- Equipment *'Sword': While having no special properties, Starrk wields a standard-sized katana. He uses it as a weapon in his pre-released state to make up for not having a standard Zanpakutō. It sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Starrk has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, fighting on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku - one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society - and landing a few minor cuts without fully trying (though Shunsui was also holding back).Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 4-8 Master Marksman: Starrk is quite skilled with his pistols when released. He can fire very precise Ceros while fighting more than one opponent, and can launch a continuous barrage of Ceros which even captain-class fighters have difficulty avoiding.Bleach anime; Episode 282 He skillfully used them to block at close range against Love Aikawa.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 12 Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest Espada, Starrk possesses tremendous spiritual power. Starrk is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches because such a release could destroy the fortress.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, pages 8-9 His Reiatsu is blue. Prior to meeting Aizen, his spiritual power was unintentionally killing other Hollows just by being near them, even after splitting his spiritual energy. Sonído Master: Starrk's skill and speed in Sonído is so great, it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation, simply appearing solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. He avoided both Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo Kurosaki in order to recapture Orihime Inoue, returning her to Sōsuke Aizen within an instant.Bleach manga; Chapter 313, pages 14-16 His proficiency with Sonído allows him to create multiple after-images of himself to confuse the enemy.Bleach anime; Episode 276 He surprised Jūshirō Ukitake by appearing next to him after dodging an attack faster than his own post-release Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 11 He also evaded various attacks by the Visored Love and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, along with attacks from Shunsui while fighting them.Bleach manga; Chapters 372-374 Cero: His Cero is blue in color. While a standard ability for Arrancar, Starrk's abilities with it are very unique. As noted by Shunsui, unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk can charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 2 He can fire his Cero from various points on his body, such as from either hand, his chin, and his chest.Bleach anime; Episode 274''Bleach'' anime; Episode 275 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. He uses one to travel to the Fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-14 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Starrk is very detail-oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms, and discerns the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponent. He can look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out how they work by just viewing them once.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 3-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 355, pages 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, pages 9-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 363, pages 8-13 Soul-Separation: Starrk has the unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy splits and turns itself into another being, which reacts to his spiritual signature. Second Being : Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who, while a separate, distinct being, is an actual part of him.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 12 *'Resurrección': The release command of Los Lobos is . When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, for both pistols appear to house her body as well as her consciousness. She can speak through both pistols, and retains a sense of feeling via outside stimulus. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head. The mask itself is connected by two chains around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well: his upper body is covered in a gray fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in dark, skin-tight pants, with gray knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in gray, elbow-length fur armbands, which end at his wrists. There are ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 374, page 11 :Resurrección Special Ability: Starrk's released form grants him new abilities and enhances his existing ones. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in his released form, Starrk is physically enhanced to the point where he can parry a powerful technique from Shunsui.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 11 :*'Enhanced Cero Firing': Starrk can fire Ceros from his guns.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 10 He claims he can fire 1,000 of these Ceros at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 12 ::* : Starrk uses his pistols to simultaneously unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros which, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 362. pages 15-16 He can change the direction of this attack while firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, pages 16-17 :*'Enhanced Hierro:' Starrk's Hierro is enhanced in this form. After taking a direct hit from Love's immense Shikai, Tengumaru, and being sent crashing into the town below, Starrk ended up lying practically unharmed among the rubble while uttering only a halfhearted "ow" in response to the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, pages 8-10 :* : Starrk can summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. He uses one, then two swords to combat Shunsui's dual-blade Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, pages 8-13 :*'Wolves': Starrk can summon a pack of gray wolves, seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk, and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They can be very destructive; when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of the Fake Karakura Town in a huge explosion, which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Starrk can summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul, which they can split apart and control in battle. Love states that they are like flames, for they reform from any harm done to them to continue their attack without pause. The two bandoleers on Starrk's back are the source of the wolves. This ability fuses him and Lilynette even further, for the pistols disappear and she becomes a presence in his body, allowing her to speak through him.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, pages 1-17 (Unnamed) Appearances in Other Media Starrk appears in the video game Bleach: Flame Bringer (along with Lilynette) as the final boss of survival mode, but he does not use his Resurrección, nor is he a playable character. He appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 as a playable character, utilizing his chest-fired Cero as one of his attacks. He uses his Resurrección, Los Lobos, as one of his attacks, in which he releases (with Lilynette) and uses his spirit wolves to attack his opponents. His Cero is colored grey rather than blue. In Bleach: Soul Resurrección, he is playable in his Resurrección, using Cero Metralleta as his ultimate technique. In this game, his wolf-summoning technique, despite not having an official name, is called . Trivia *In Spanish, "Primera Espada" is a term referring for a very prominent bullfighting matador, but it can refer to any person who excels in their profession. *Starrk's aspect of death is Solitude.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 356, page 14 *Starrk's name is derived from a French product designer named Philippe Starck.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; Tite Kubo Interview, page 256 *When Starrk remembers his Espada comrades right before his death, Yammy Llargo does not appear in the flashback at all. *In Starrk's original appearance with a sword, the sword is shown with an intricate handle; why the handle's design was changed is currently unknown. Quotes * (To Lilynette Gingerbuck after hearing about Aaroniero Arruruerie's death) "What do you want me to do about it?" * (About Lilynette) "The two of us are one and the same. Whilst when other Hollows became Arrancar, their Hollow powers separated into the form of 'body' and 'blade', we separated into two separate bodies. It is when we are reunited that our power is truly released."Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 14-15 * (To Shunsui Kyōraku) "I've gone to the trouble of pulling out this damn release. I'm going to see your Bankai if I have to drag it out of you."Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 13 * (To Lilynette) "Like I said, this ain't my thing. Let's just forget it. It's not like Aizen-sama feels like lending us a hand either. Those guys are strong. I get that already. No point fighting when it's just gonna mean more dying. So can we just go home and sleep now?"Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 10 * (To Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) "Ready to give it up? If you run, I'll let you go."Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 18 * (To Love and Rose) "I see. Nothing for it, then. Not that I'm too fond of the idea, but I'll have to finish you off." * "Why do I have to fight with a strong guy like this? I always envied the weak. Whenever we made friends, their souls would waste away just from being near us. Because we were so alone, we split our soul in two. I don't know which was our original form. Or perhaps, it was neither. But this was the only way we had to escape from our isolation. I so envied the weak. The weak can always find others to be around. I want to be weak. And if that's impossible, I at least want to find companions who are as strong as I."Bleach manga; Chapter 374, pages 15-16 * "I'm not alone. I'm not alone. I'm not alone any more..." Battles & Events References Navigation